My Aloof Best Friend
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: Haruno Sakura really has a weird taste in guys.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**My Aloof Best Friend**

**By: Snotty Chim-Chim**

* * *

**Summary: **

It all started with… "Sasuke-kun! Look! He's over there! OMG! It's really him!" Now, how can a girl with an extraordinary forehead like someone who has thick eyebrows? Oh yeah! I forgot. She has an EXTRAORDINARY forehead.

* * *

****

**The Beginning...**

It all started one sunny Sunday morning…

"Sasuke-kun! Look! He's over there! OMG! It's really him!" a pink-haired, skinny, midget girl screamed at her best friend's pitiful, bleeding ears.

But all she got in return was his usual response; a scowl gracing his perfectly handsome face.

"Sasuke-kun! Look!" the girl tugged harder at her best friend's left arm.

Sigh.

'_Here we go again.'_

"What? Who? Where?" came his usual stoic response.

"There! It's Lee-kun! OMG! OMG!" she said enthusiastically as Sasuke looked over.

"Oh yeah, the boy who has thick eyebrows and protruding eyes." Sasuke said.

**Bonk.**

"Ouch!"

"How dare you describe him like that!" Sakura said heatedly.

"I'm merely stating the facts." Sasuke retorted.

**Bonk.**

"Ouch! That's two in a row!"

"You deserve it! And you call yourself my best friend!"

"Well, shouldn't you be happy? I'm honest; instead of me telling you _only_ the things you want to hear, I tell you the truth and nothing but the truth." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Since you're my best friend, you're supposed to like him too!" she said forcefully.

'_I wonder why she likes that guy.'_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Sasuke answered grimly.

'_Whatever you say, dear.'_

Silence.

Two minutes had passed.

Still, silence hangs in the air.

Four minutes…

Then out of the blue…

"You have an extraordinarily large forehead." Her best friend said, eyeing her thoughtfully.

"What did you say?" Sakura said, veins throbbing on her abnormally large forehead.

"No wonder you have such a weird taste in guys." he continued, putting his trademark smirk.

Oooppsss!

There would be an explosion within three seconds…

Three…

Two…

One…

Brace yourself for the biggest explosion in your whole life.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Sakura screamed with all her might.

**Blag. **

**Bonk. **

**Blag. **

**Bonk.**

* * *

****

**In a world full of misery…**

And may I now present to you… Mister Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke walked like a super model in the middle of the stage and bowed.

_I wanna be a super model._

The only problem is… his oh-so-handsome face is now disfigured.

* * *

**Back to the real world…**

"You better pray Uchiha, because you're going straight to hell." Sakura said, after showing her amazing abilities… in a fight.

"Why pray if I'm going to hell?" he asked.

"… Fine! To heaven then!" Sakura snapped.

"Don't send me there. I beg you. The angels couldn't resist my handsome and angelic face. I'd probably have a fan club up there… and the angels would be too busy running after me to actually guard the mortals below." Sasuke said, a-matter-of-factly.

'_But I'll be waiting for you there, my dearest.' _

"Yeah… dream on, Uchiha!" Sakura said.

'_You jerk!' _She's so full of his arrogance and cockiness.

And their little hobby continues… as each of the main characters present their selves to the audience…

* * *

"Hello! I'm the emcee, call me MC for short. I'm here to present to you two of our most gorgeous looking guests. May I call on Mr. Uchiha Sasuke."

Shouts of cheers erupted from the quiet audience as Sasuke clambered on the stage.

"Hi, I'm the world's most handsome guy. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and my goal in life is to kill… err… marry a certain pink-haired girl."

"Oh, so you like her already?" MC said.

Sasuke was stunned. He looked at Sakura's direction and blushed slightly.

"Err… of course. She's my best friend."

"No, I mean, do you like her more than that?" MC insisted.

"Well… sort of."

"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SORT OF'?" a pink-haired girl screamed.

"You see, she has a temper of a pregnant woman. So… scary." Sasuke continued.

"You're scared? Ladies and gentlemen, did you hear that? Our most beloved Uchiha Sasuke is frightened of his best friend." MC said.

"I'm not pregnant!" Sakura interrupted.

"Who said you are?"

"You!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

And so, chaos and havoc entered the scene.

"We'll be right back." The emcee said while shrugging off a stupid fan boy out of her way.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

We've been best friends since my parents and the whole clan was killed and she's the one who saved me from total darkness. She quietly slipped into my cold heart and gave warmth to it. She saved me.

She's my salvation.

And love just pop out of the horizon. You don't know when you've started to fall in love. You'll just feel it. And cling to it. And treasure it forever.

_Love moves in mysterious ways._

I don't know why I fall in love with her in the first place. You see, she has a weird type on guys and wouldn't notice my perfectly handsome face even if I shoved it under her very nose.

Besides, she's in love with someone else. Someone who has thick eyebrows and large, protruding eyes.

If she's happy with a guy like **_that_**, I assure you, she wouldn't be happy with me, if it ever comes to marriage.

To her, I'm just an annoying best friend who keeps on annoying her to death with my snide remarks. But for me, she's more than that. And I hope against all hopes that she'll learn to love me too.

* * *

As the confusion among the crowd lessens, the emcee got hold of the microphone again.

"Ehem. Mic test. Mic test."

Satisfied as she was, she began speaking with her loudest voice.

"And now, we're back on air!" MC said.

"WOOHOOOO!" cheered the hyperactive crowd.

"Sorry for the interruption a while ago. Well, let's continue with our second guest. May I now call on Ms. Haruno Sakura!"

"WOOHOOOO!" hordes and hordes of fan boys cheered.

"Ehem. I bet you already know me. No? Okay, I'll introduce myself again and again and again."

She paused for a little while and continued, "As most of you know, I am Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke's best friend. And I like Lee-kun."

A gasp from the crowd was heard.

"And I love you too!" Lee said, tears splashing down his eyes.

Blush. Blush.

Glare.

Rock Lee felt millions of daggers mercilessly hitting pointedly and repeatedly at his heart.

"You're disgusting, Sakura. No one can tell the difference between you and a tomato." Sasuke murmured.

He's jealous and he knows it.

"So, can I be your girlfriend?" Sakura asked, blushing.

Glare.

_Jealousy ruins._

Some more glare.

And…

"WHAT? Sakura, are you crazy? You want to marry this…" Sasuke looked at Rock Lee, looking for the right words to describe him.

"You want to marry this… this… good for nothing guy who has thick eyebrows?" he finished.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sakura and Lee said in unison.

Uh-oh. Here we go again.

"Uhmm… ladies and gentlemen, here ends our show. See you some other time. Goodbye!" the emcee shouted amidst the crowd's noise.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Pant. Pant.

My best friend is a complete… complete… JERK! You see, he's telling the whole world the most dreadful remarks about my crush. His mouth needs some cleaning.

I'm going to kill him once I get my hands on him. He's so… annoying!

But I'm going to tell you my biggest secret and I hope it will remain a secret just between us.

My biggest secret is:

I'm in love with him, too.

_Love moves in mysterious ways._

I don't know how it happened but it just did.

It just happened when one day, I was walking down the street, singing:

Do ah dee dee dee dee dum dee ee doo.

Singing: do ah dee dee dee dee dum dee ee doo.

I only said I like Lee-kun to hide the fact that I'm in love with my best friend. And I admit, I'm really in love with him.

I'd die for him.

I'll give him everything… if he only gives me a chance.

You see, he's so attached to his ambition – to kill his brother. And I can't do anything to stop him.

I wish I can.

Oh, how I wish I can.

* * *

****

**The Wedding...**

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into years.

It took them ten long years to tell each other how they feel. And once the confession came out of Sasuke's mouth and the sweet 'yes' from Sakura, preparations for their wedding were made.

_Ambition forgotten, wishes granted._

And at last… the most awaited moment came.

A pink-haired woman is walking down the aisle… with tears threatening to fall from her amazingly emerald eyes.

She's dressed with the most beautiful gown anyone has ever seen that matches her pink locks and slim body. It was given to her by Sasuke as a birthday gift, the same day he proposed to her.

She can't believe what she's seeing right now…

Her best friend is standing in front of the altar, waiting for her… eyes full of laughter; a tinge of red accented his pale cheeks and a small smile gracing his full lips… a handsome face she nearly missed.

Her best friend…

The one she once called 'an aloof jerk'…

The one who always make her smile…

The one who shows his affections for her by teasing her to death…

The one and only…

HER one and only…

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

****

**This is how the tale ends...**

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"You once said that I have a weird taste in guys, right?"

"Aa."

"You're right. I really have a weird taste in guys."

"…"

A 'perfect line' for a perfect moment… and for a perfect beginning.

_**Owari**_

_**(The End)**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay! It's finished! Tell me what you think of it.

**Review and review!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
